Habla ahora
by Cascabelita
Summary: Yo jamás debería interrumpir una boda, pero tú no deberías estar a punto de casarte con ella. Leah no tiene que ser más que valiente hasta el último momento, aprovechando la última oportunidad que le están dando.


Habla ahora

* * *

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecer a Meyer, esto es por simple gusto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Con especial cariño a Erin de Acuario, que siempre espera algo de esta pareja y jamás le cumplo, pero ahora así, así que espero que lo leas pronto.

* * *

Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas, nunca imagine que me atrevería a tanto. Soy arriesgada, arrojada como dirías tú. Muy poco me puede importar la opinión de los demás para hacer lo que quiero, pero esto es demasiado, sé que lo es, pero no puedo evitarlo. No debería estar aquí y no debería ni intentar hacer lo que deseo hacer ahora. Pero si no lo hago, habré perdido para siempre y no me puedo permitir vivir con eso toda la vida, con tal magnitud de derrota y arrepentimiento.

Hay tantos pasillos en este lugar, tantos pasillos con enormes ventanas de cristales de colores que forman arcoíris en el suelo de un pulcro mármol tostado, y en el aire flota un fuerte olor a vainilla y madera. Es bonito, muy bonito, creo que un precioso lugar para la ocasión, pero sigue siendo demasiada luz para mis ojos que se sienten como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento.

Y estoy a punto de tener un enorme dolor de cabeza, mi sien palpita y mi nariz esta roja, lo sé, aquel aroma me está matando. Sí, tengo que repetirme una y otra vez, que es por el aroma y no por lo que estoy sintiendo. Quizá también es por todo el ruido que rodea el lugar. Hay demasiada gente allá afuera, ¿sabes? No te creí de los que quisieran todo el circo completo para un día como este, o tal vez ni siquiera tuviste elección sobre eso, ella hablaba, ella gritaba, ella mandaba. Quiero preguntarte si al menos escogiste algo más que a ella. Ojalá que ni esto último hallas hecho, quiero creer que fue porque ya no tenías más elección.

No sabes todo lo que siento, me duele la cabeza, el pecho y el corazón, si doliera mi brazo izquierdo podría decir que es un futuro infarto, que mi corazón por obra de alguien piadoso, que me tiene estima, va a detener mi corazón para que no duela más, pero no, mi brazo no duele. Creo que es algo casi simbólico todos mis dolores, ¿podría hablarte de ellos? ¿te gustaría escucharme acaso? Por favor di que sí, di que podría conmoverte con mis emociones y sentimientos, di que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, que podría hacerte dudar al menos, hacerte cuestionar tus propios sentimientos, y no harías lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Quizá mis dolores son por todo esto, por todo este caos, o quizá, más seguro aún, es por culpa de este día, lo que representa para ti y para mí. Para lo que ya no habrá, lo que no tendré, lo que no podrá ser. Porque fui ciega, tonta y tardé demasiado, porque ahora estoy aquí buscando bajo toda esta luz y todo este ruido una mínima oportunidad, porque he llegado hasta este punto cuando tuve oportunidad de hacerlo durante cualquier momento de los últimos diez años. Diez años, ¿acaso no te conmueve escuchar ese número?

¡Oh, cariño! Me duele tanto. Y ojalá lo supieras.

Lo sabrás…

Sigo caminando, no puedo detenerme, no puedo permitir que alguien me vea aquí, ni que mi cobardía tome lugar en este momento. Llegue tan lejos como para rendirme o echarme para atrás y dejar que hagas eso. Existe una enorme posibilidad de que me odies después de esto, y no voy a mentirte, tengo terror a que suceda, temo tu desprecio, que digas que he enloquecido y que tú jamás fomentaste lo que siento. Temo terriblemente a no lograrlo y si conseguir todo lo contrario.

También puede que gane, que ganemos juntos. Pero no ahondare en esa posibilidad, en esa esperanza, porque todavía no sé lo que diré cuando te vea, como iniciaré a decir lo que tengo que decir, lo que estoy dispuesta a decir y confesar.

No voy a mentirte al decir que no sé qué hago aquí, que fue espontaneo o que apenas soy consciente de mi locura; la verdad es que lo he pensado tanto, planeado muchas veces antes, visualizando lo que diría y cómo lo haría, y he puesto todas mis esperanzas en una respuesta positiva de tu parte, algo que complemente lo que llevo por dentro. Lo que sí puedo decir que en ninguno mis planes incluían este día, no incluían llegar a este día, todos mis planes consistían en que nunca llegara. No al menos de esta manera.

Éramos siempre tú y yo protagonistas de este día. Nadie más, nadie menos.

Aun así, he llegado demasiado lejos, siento que hemos llegado demasiado lejos.

Sé dónde estás, lo puedo saber cuándo escucho los gritos de ella, su voz elevada y chillona, ¿cómo pretendes vivir con eso cada día del resto de tu vida? Y sus palabras no son mejor que su voz, habla siempre sin pensar que pueda hacer sentir a alguien más, y no, eso no es lo malo, muchas veces yo he hecho eso, pero jamás pretendiendo pensar sólo en mí cuando lo hago, ella sólo piensa en ella, habla por y para ella, sin tomar nunca en cuenta a los demás, ningún deseo o derecho de los demás le gusta, ¿acaso respeta lo que tú quieres? Lo dudo. De verdad lo dudo.

Me detengo, su puerta está algo abierta y la observo, sí, se ve bien, parece la princesa que siempre deseó ser, y todas ellas se ven igual de bien, aunque no puedo evitar querer reír al verlas vestidas así, tienen vestidos como el color rosa empalagoso de un pastel y los holanes como rosas a punto de caerse los pétalos. Las voces de las damas de honor se entremezclan con la de ella, y sé que esperan pacientemente a sosegarla un poco. Ellas pueden ser muy pacientes, dos de las tres damas pueden serlo de verdad, la otra, aquella rubia que me agrada más que nadie, puede estar a punto de darle un puñetazo para callarla, pero sé también que jamás pretendería dejarle la nariz morada en este día. Esa es la clase de cosas que ella no puede hacer, quedarse quieta y callada por el bien de otro, ser paciente porque sabe que este día es por y para alguien más. Dime, ¿ella puede hacer eso?

Niego con la cabeza y continuo. Eres más importante que detenerme a burlarme de ellas y querer sacar fotos para la prosperidad. Voy a reírme después, cuando no tengo más opción, cuando sepa que fue demasiado tarde, cuando me dé cuenta que tengo más que el corazón roto, cuando sepa que mi vida también lo está. Prometo reír después, más tarde, cuando aquellas chicas aparezcan en mi casa con descomunales cantidades de vino y frituras, con el maquillaje y peinados arruinados por culpa de las horas y sin el vestido rosa para no hacerme sentir peor si es que no consigo lo que deseo.

Suspiro al llegar a tu puerta, el chico cuidando la entrada sólo me mira sin hacer una mueca, aunque quizá vi mal, pero puedo apostar que una fugaz y casi invisible sonrisa se coló a sus labios. Pero no lo sabre y tampoco le preguntare si esperaba verme aquí.

—¿Está solo? —tengo que preguntar.

—Sólo pasa sin anunciarte —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso es un sí.

Asiento con la cabeza y tomó la perilla entre mis manos. Veo a Jasper dar la vuelta, sé que quizá no se vaya, pero definitivamente nos dará espacio. No puede hacer más y tampoco es algo que esté esperando o pueda pedirle más.

No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo soportar no verte un segundo más, aunque también siento la presión de que podría morir del otro lado de la puerta, ahí mismo donde estás, o vivir eternamente, pero todo dependerá de ti y aunque creo que lo sabes, o lo sabrás cuando me veas, no voy a decirlo en voz alta, pretendo mantener eso en silencio y quizá algo de orgullo con él. Porque, aunque ambos sabemos que puedes acabar conmigo, es un secreto entre los dos que jamás diremos en voz alta.

Abro sin cuestionarme si estoy bien o mal, porque sinceramente no podría contestarme esa pregunta. Necesito hacerlo de todos modos, pues, aunque no sepa en este momento si es lo correcto o no, sé definitivamente que si no lo hago me sentiré muy mal cuando todo esto acabe.

Entro lo más silenciosamente que puedo y cierro de la misma manera. Creo que no me has escuchado, porque tampoco he hablado. Te veo mientras me apoyo en la madera, me das la espalda y miras por la única ventana que hay en ese lugar, ves aquel exterior, quizá la fuente que ha sido también adornada para este día. Puedo alcanzar a ver algo de lo que ves, y puedo asegurar que es una bonita vista, así que no entiendo porque pareces no observarlo en realidad. Tu postura no es relajada, de hecho, pareces tenso.

—Es un buen día, es un bonito día —te escuchó decir.

Quiero contestar, decirte algo parecido o, todo lo contrario, que este día no es mejor que cualquier otro en el que no te tengo a mi lado, pero hay algo en tu voz que me detiene. Conozco cada matiz de tu voz, sé cuando estás enojado, feliz, alegre, molesto, hasta excitado por algo, pero esto no es nada de eso, sino que tu voz parece cansada, resignada, hasta triste. Me provoca algo en el pecho que no me gusta.

—¿Cómo podría escoger otro día para hacer esto?

—¿Es así como pensaste que sería, con todo este barullo y drama? —pregunto rápidamente cuando sé que no volverás a hablar hasta que escuches una respuesta. Te veo girar rápidamente y tus ojos caoba se abren mucho al verme— Pudiste haber elegido otro día. Pudiste escoger cualquier cosa de este día… —quiero decir que también a la novia pudiste haberla escogido o cambiado.

—Leah…

—Hola, Jacob —me siento sonreír, aunque pienso mucho que no tengo buenas razones para hacerlo, bueno, tengo una sola razón y esa siempre has sido tú.

Siento las piernas temblar y quiero deslizarme por la puerta hasta caer al suelo, pero no es el momento, tal vez más adelante, cuando no puedas verme.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —carraspeas y te acercas, mientras acomodas las solapas de tu traje.

Sé que estás nervioso, tiendes a mover las manos cuando lo estás, para ti es como disimular los temblores o las emociones. Sonrío tristemente y me separo de la puerta. Camino hasta donde estas y vuelvo a acomodar el saco que estaba perfectamente bien. Quizá tu madre, tu padre, alguna de tus hermanas lo hizo, o quizá Jasper que estaba afuera o Edward que tiene más ímpetu en esto.

—Tengo una invitación para este día.

—Dijiste que no la usarías —reprochas y dejas que mis manos acomoden el pañuelo de seda rosa de tu traje.

Quiero reír al ver ese color, no me gusta para nada el rosa, no soy una chica de rosa, demasiado suave, tierno e inocente, nada de lo que soy y nada de lo que es ella definitivamente. Es pura apariencia, clásica y elegante apariencia.

—Porque no podía verte haciendo esto —contesto y miro a tus ojos.

Quiero quedarme justo aquí y ahora, quizá más cerca, tomarte del cuello y unir nuestros labios, robarte por completo el aire y el sabor. Lo hicimos antes, antes cuando yo estaba muy ebria y lo hice porque me pareciste malditamente lindo, porque te veía con las mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados de tanto alcohol. Te besé como nunca deseé besar a alguien más, nunca tan intenso y desordenado, tan alocadamente perfecto. Y luego fingí no recordarlo, porqué no supe porque lo hice, porque deseé tanto besarte. Tuve quizá miedo cuando al otro día me preguntaste si me acordaba de la noche pasada, y quise decir que sí, que recordaba todo, que recordaba tu aliento caliente y el sabor de la cerveza en tu lengua, que recordaba lo tibias que estaban tus manos y el picor de mi boca al separarnos. Pero te mentí, preferí hacerlo para no enfrentarme a lo que probablemente nombrarías como una tontería de tu amiga ebria.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntas con una sonrisa que podría matarme ya mismo.

—Encontré un lindo vestido para venir —mentí. Nuevamente lo hago y no sé por qué.

El vestido es lo de menos, aunque tiene un significado especial para mí, un recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria: lo compré por ti hace unos meses, te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar ropa, la idea no era de tu agrado, pero pocas veces me decías que no, y cuando me viste salir con este del probador, vi aquella mirada en tu rostro, una mirada que no se le daba a una simple amiga, era más que eso y sabía que valdría la pena el precio.

—Me gusta —murmuraste y te alejas un paso para verme de pies a cabeza.

Era un sencillo vestido de color azul cielo con una tela transparente de pequeñas flores color crema sobrepuesta, sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, ligeramente esponjado en la falda, pero pegado todo lo de arriba. Era un buen vestido para hoy en realidad y aunque pude haberlo combinado con unos lindos accesorios, no traía nada más que el vestido y unos zapatos negros, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje que de seguro Alice reprocharía por su simpleza.

—A mí también.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —me regalas nuevamente esa sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? No creo que a tu novia le guste mucho —sonrío de sólo imaginarme su rostro— Puedo jurar que hoy me quiere muy lejos de ti.

No le agrado, jamás lo he hecho y eso es porque sabe más de lo que nosotros sabemos en realidad, o al menos, se enteró desde hace mucho lo que pasaba y de lo que yo apenas fui consciente hasta hace unos meses, cuando dijiste eso, cuando me contaste que te casarías con ella.

—Leah, por favor —cierras los ojos y me acercó nuevamente a ti.

Tienes que tenerme cerca, necesitas tenerme cerca para que te des cuenta. Quiero preguntarte si lo sabes, si al menos lo sospechas, que tu corazón late más rápido al tenerme así de cerca, que tu sangre parece hervir y que tu mente grita que aquí es, que todo de ti sabe que aquí es y quieres quedarte aquí conmigo. Por tu voz casi suplicando puedo apostar que sí, pero temes, al igual que yo temía, decirlo en voz alta.

—Mírame, Jacob, por favor —susurro y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas— Mírame —te repito y veo tu cabeza negando— Sólo mírame.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas y siento que la pregunta no está completa. Casi puedo adivinar las preguntas que reprimes, las mismas que me hice yo cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti: "¿Por qué ahora?" "¿Por qué no antes?"

_Que tontos hemos sido._

—Mírame —suplico y abres los ojos con impacto a escuchar mi voz débil y quebradiza. No era mi intención sonar así, pero lo he hecho.

Quiero llorar al ver tus ojos. Sabes lo que hay dentro de mí, no tienes que decirlo ni yo tengo que gritarlo para que lo entiendas.

—Yo no debería estar aquí, al menos no así —me señalo la ropa, porque es eso lo que quiero en este momento. Yo debería estar en aquella habitación, con aquellas tres chicas acompañándome, con un bonito vestido blanco para ti— Y tú no deberías ser el tipo de chico que este apunto de casarse con la chica equivocada —lo he dicho en el tono más bajo y lento posible, y no porque no quiera que me escuches, sino porque estoy a punto de romper a llorar.

—Leah…

—Sí de verdad lo entendieras, Jacob, no deberías estar a punto de casarte hoy, al menos que fuera conmigo. Si de verdad lo comprendieras, sabrías que me amas a mí —confieso y puedo ver la sorpresa y el impacto en tu rostro.

Parece que te he golpeado y sólo puedo reír con histeria. Nunca he sido buena para decir las cosas correctas del modo correcto en el momento correcto, pero no sabía que más hacer, que más decir. Necesito que lo entiendas y lo comprendas y, sobre todo, que lo aceptes, que me aceptes con todo lo que soy y conoces, que aceptes que siempre hemos sido los dos, que nuestra vida está unida más allá de lo comprensible.

—Leah… yo… —tu mano se pasa por tus cabellos y quiero arreglar lo que has arruinado, pero sé que no debo tocarte. Me miras con desesperación, y quiero gritarte que sólo tienes que decirlo y escapar de aquí— Es mi boda, estoy a un paso de unir mi vida con ella. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Lo sé —me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y te sonrío con el corazón a punto de explotar.

No sé qué decir, no sé que pueda justificar que tardara tanto para decirlo, porqué esperé hasta este momento, aunque en realidad casi no te he visto por todo este circo que ella ha organizado para hoy. También quiero culparte a ti, porque así como yo me di cuenta cuando me dijiste de tu boda, tú también debiste notarlo al decirlo en voz alta, al decir que no te casarías conmigo, que no era yo quien tenía un anillo en el dedo dado por ti, que no era yo con la promesa que le has dado a ella.

—Es demasiado tarde, tal vez, pero… —no puedo aguantarlo más, me acerco todo lo que puedo a ti y sostengo tu rostro entre mis manos. Tu mirada se funde en la mía y rozo mi nariz con la tuya, antes de volver a hablar— Dime si no te has imaginado que sea yo quien camine hacia a ti. Dime si no has deseado, por al menos un segundo, esperarme a mi y no a ella —hay una incertidumbre en tu mirada, como si quisieras confesar o quedarte con eso hasta llevarlo a la tumba contigo. Sé lo que es, sé que tan pesado es ese sentimiento de guardarte todo— Deseas que sea yo, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo siempre… —no quiero dejarte hablar, así que no lo hago.

Tomo tu boca con la mía y suspiro tranquilamente cuando me siento correspondida. Hay movimientos que no recuerdo de aquella única vez, hay más suavidad, más dulzura y más aceptación. No sé lo que es, pero quiero caer al suelo y arrastrarte conmigo, porque puedo jurar, justo aquí y ahora, que tú aceptarías eso y más. No necesito respirar, quiero convencer a mi cerebro y a mis pulmones de eso, pero me obligan a separar mi boca de la de tuya y abrir lo labios en busca de aire. Por segundos puedo ver tu rostro entre mis manos que han dejado de temblar por fin, te veo con los ojos aun cerrados, respirando agitadamente, antes de atraerme nuevamente, rodeando mi cintura y apretando más los ojos, antes besarme otra vez.

Quiero sonreír o reír en medio del beso, pero jamás osaría perder valiosos segundos en algo que puedo realizar después. Suelto tus mejillas y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, algo que he hecho tantas veces, pero no en semejante circunstancias, no con la sensación de que es jodidamente pecaminoso hacerlo ahora.

—¡Jacob! —en medio de la bruma en la que me vi metida, puedo escuchar el grito de Jasper atrás de la puerta— ¡Jacob, es hora! —sé que no abrirá la puerta, estoy aquí y él lo sabe, y el rubio es demasiado respetuoso y prudente para no hacerlo.

—¡Voy! —Jacob responde a viva voz, alejando su rostro, respirando sobre mi mejilla, pero sin poder soltarme al parecer.

—¿Lo harás? —pregunto con temor.

El que me soltaras es suficiente respuesta para mí. Doy un par de inciertos pasos y me sostengo de la mesilla que hay cerca de donde estuvimos y me sostengo de ella para no caer. Siento mi corazón más acelerado, más dolorosamente rápido y el aire que puedo respirar no parece suficiente ahora. Mis ojos arden en lágrimas y miró hacia el techo esperando que me diga que no lo hará, que no continuara, que después del beso sabe que no podrá.

—Hice una promesa —murmura y no soy tan valiente para enfrentarlo ahora— He hecho una promesa.

Respiro profundamente para no delatarme más con el tono de mi voz, aunque creo que ahora ya es imposible hacerlo.

—Y tú siempre cumples con ellas, ¿no? —contestó y limpió la comisura de mis ojos de aquellas lágrimas que se están esforzando por salir— Lo bueno es que nunca te prometiste ser completamente feliz, porque al salir de aquí estarías rompiendo con eso. Y lo malo, es que a mí me prometiste cuidarme y no lastimarme con intención nunca, pero lo estás haciendo.

—Leah —me doy la vuelta cuando estoy segura que no derramare lágrimas y puedo sonreírte sin sentir ni un mínimo de alegría.

—Te veré en la iglesia —no puedo decir más, y soy yo quien abre la puerta, encontrándome no sólo con Jasper, sino también con Edward y Emmett, quienes me miran con sorpresa y algo de pena.

—Leah, no debiste…

—Evita el sermón, Cullen —me apresuró a decir y sonrió ante el golpe de Emmett hacia su hermano para hacerlo callar de una vez.

El mayor de los Cullen me atrapa en un abrazo fuerte que me une un poco de lo que me destrozó allá adentro. Le devuelvo el apretón y puedo sentir como aquel chico se inclina un poco más.

—¿Lo convenciste de escapar contigo? —pregunta en mi oído y yo tengo que negar tan sólo con la cabeza porque no soy capaz de decir palabra alguna.

Me suelto de él y me apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera, la misma por la que entré. Sé que debería irme, correr y alejarme lo más que pueda de aquí, pero no tengo ese valor, porque a pesar de que este rompiendo mi corazón, resulta que aquel imbécil es mi mejor amigo y estaré con él en este día, por más que piense que es un error, por más que crea que debería irse conmigo, escapar conmigo justo ahora. O ser yo quien este a punto de caminar por ese pasillo para llegar a él.

Me dirijo a la entrada principal y puedo ver a toda la familia de Jacob acomodándose en las sillas destinadas a ellos. También puedo ver a la pequeña y presumida familia de ella. Todos visten con colores suaves y empalagosos, y usan sombreritos que harían reír a muchas personas. Puedo ver a mi familia por ahí y me siento varias sillas atrás de ellos. Ellos saben que no debería estar aquí, porque conocen tan bien como yo lo que esto significa ahora para mí. Mi hermano entre risas y bromas con sus amigos, amigos también de Jacob, logra verme y su rostro cambia. Puedo ver su expresión cambiar y preguntarme con una mirada lo que estoy haciendo, así que sólo niego y miro hacia enfrente.

Ya todo está listo, todos están en su lugar y puedo escuchar el inicio de la música que parece una clase de marcha a la muerte en mis oídos. Trago con fuerza al verlo caminar de la mano de su madre hasta el altar. Intento no verlo a los ojos cuando pasa a mi lado, aunque puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Atrás de él continúan la marcha su padre con la madre ella y después siguen las damas de honor con los padrinos. Cada pareja luciendo sendas sonrisas de felicidad.

Puedo ver el rostro de Bella ligeramente alarmado a mi presencia, el rostro de Alice es sólo un poquito preocupado mientras que el de la rubia parece sonreír satisfactoriamente. Quiero reír al ver su expresión, es diabólicamente predecible, sé que espera que haga un show, pero es seguro que ya supiera por su esposo que ya lo he hecho y no conseguí nada.

La marcha nupcial la cierra ella del brazo de su padre. Caminando tan lento y saludando con una sonrisa ensayada a todos. Parece una reina en pleno debut y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque él la ama, que vio en ella para quererla hasta el punto de no romper una promesa. Yo puedo jurar que ella no lo quiere, no al menos de la misma manera que yo lo hago, que puedo hacerlo yo más que ahora, no con esta intensidad que tengo aun cuando no sabía que lo quería más que como amigo, porque lo he querido siempre, intensa e irrevocablemente, sólo que es hasta ahora que sé de qué manera lo hago.

A ella si la miro a los ojos al pasar y puedo ver algo de orgullo, triunfo y titubeo al verme, se sabe ganadora, pero no sabe hasta que momento seguirá siendo así, una vez que todo esto termine, es seguro que venga a reírse de mí. Por el momento, parece nerviosa, aunque su sonrisa y su mirada vuelven una vez más a ser la de una princesa a punto de recibir su corona.

La ceremonia inicia y no puedo escucharla del todo. Sólo puedo tener mi mente y mis ojos en él. En él de espaldas, escuchando algo que debería escuchar a mi lado, no a lado de ella, no con ella ahí. Porque, así como se lo pregunté hace un momento, sino había deseado que fuera yo, yo si lo he hecho, lo he deseado tantas veces, lo he soñado muchas veces más. Yo debería haber caminado ese pasillo hacia él, porque sólo mi mejor amigo debería esperarme en ese lugar. Pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí sentada, viendo como une su vida a alguien más, como esperó y vio caminar a alguien que no soy yo.

—Jacob Black, ¿acepta esta mujer como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y honrarla por el resto de su vida?

Hace esa pregunta después de que ella contesta con una radiante sonrisa que sí. Puedo ver el perfil de su rostro, y yo deseo ponerme de pie y pedirle que no diga que sí, que esperé un momento, que tiene que escucharme otra vez, que tengo que decirle cuando lo amo ahora y siempre, que lo he hecho desde que lo conozco, que tiene que pensarlo más, porque no puedo ser la única sintiendo esto, que él también en algún punto de nuestra vida debió amarme y puede volver a hacerlo, volver a enamorarse.

_Mírame, no digas que sí o un voto más, escapa conmigo ahora, _quiero gritarle con todas mis fuerzas.

—Jacob —ella lo habla, pero Jacob aun no contesta. Edward y Bella vuelven a intentarlo y puedo ver el rostro de todos empezando a dudar.

Mi corazón late más fuerte, mis manos tiemblan y sudan, quiero pararme y correr hacia él…

—Sí —contesta al fin y yo me siento caer nuevamente a la silla.

Cierro con fuerzas los ojos y escuchó como si estuviera debajo del agua el resto de la ceremonia. Todo el aire parece haberse liberado de aquella presión que pareció invadirla cuando tardó más de la cuenta en hablar, aunque para mí eso queda fuera cuando en realidad apenas puedo respirar.

—Sí hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El sacerdote lo dice como mera formalidad, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, pero para mí suena como una campana resonando por todos los cielos y por cada rincón de la tierra, avisándome de mi última oportunidad.

_No soy la clase de chica que debería interrumpir una boda, pero no puedo más…_

El silencio se hace, segundos de silencio esperando algo que no debía suceder, pero yo me pongo de pie, con las manos temblando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos me miran horrorizados en aquel salón, sus miradas caen con terror e incertidumbre sobre mí, puedo sentirlas como pequeñas espinas en la piel, pero yo sólo puedo mirarte a ti.

—Leah —escucho la voz de algunos, el de mi madre y mi hermano entre ellos, preocupados, avergonzados tal vez de que este de pie.

—¡No! —grita ella y la miro por un segundo, viendo como su rostro de princesa pasa a la rabia, a la mueca que mayormente todos le conocen cuando la niña caprichosa no consigue o no le dan lo que quiere.

Doy una rápida mirada a todos en la sala, dándome cuenta de sus expresiones alarmadas, sobre todo de la familia de los novios. Viendo el rostro de Bella con casi tristeza, el de Alice como si lo comprendiera y el de Rosalie como si dijera que he tardado mucho para interrumpir la ceremonia. Los chicos al lado de Jacob parecen dudosos, pero no hacen más, excepto Emmett que espera que salga corriendo tal vez y que el novio sea quien me siga esta vez.

_Yo no debería interrumpir, pero él no es el tipo de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada tampoco… _quiero decirles a todos los presentes. Pero no tengo voz ni más fuerza para lograr eso.

—Jacob —murmuro lo único en lo que puedo pensar, y veo al fin su rostro de nuevo.

Sólo puede mirarme a mí, como si los cielos se abrieran para él en este momento y quiero pensar que al fin lo está comprendiendo, que al fin se da cuenta que estoy ocupando el lugar equivocado en este día, que yo debería estar allá y no aquí, siendo una testigo más. No puede quitar su mirada de mí, aunque hay una mano blanca y delicada en su mejilla queriéndolo obligar a dejarme de ver.

—¿Tiene algo que decir? —pregunta el sacerdote con una voz que parece condescendencia para mí.

—¡No, no tiene nada que decir! ¡Está loca, ¿verdad, Jacob?! —grita y hace que los ojos de mi chico se posen en ella.

Puedo verlo mirarla, viendo como sus ojos se abren, como si apenas fuera capaz de notar lo que esta haciendo en realidad y toma aquella mano de su mejilla, para llevarla a sus labios y besarla. Me siento morir una vez más y salgo al pasillo para retirarme de una vez. Ya no hay nada que hacer, las exclamaciones de tranquilidad me dan a entender que Jacob arregló mi desastre con ese simple gesto.

—¡Leah! —grita mi nombre y giro de nuevo, viéndolo aun en el altar al lado de ella, pero apenas me tomo segundos para comprenderlo, esa mirada que indica que hará algo más, que me seguirá una vez más. Vuelve a mirarla a ella antes de soltar su mano— Tú y tu familia van a odiarme después de esto, pero estoy enamorado de ella —me señala y quita de su dedo el anillo que ella ha colocado apenas hace unos minutos.

Puedo verlo sonreír en mi dirección, bajando los escalones de aquel altar, pero antes de que pueda empezar a correr, el padre de la novia lo hace detener con un puñetazo a su nariz que nadie evita, pero si exclaman. Veo a la madre de ella detenerlo cuando quiere hacerlo una segunda vez, aunque su mirada dice mucho del odio que siente ahora por él.

—Me lo merecía, señor Swam —dice Jacob, tapándose la nariz, para luego empezar a correr hacia a mí.

—¡Jacob! —grita alguien detrás de él, y sólo alcanzo a ver, entre todas las personas que se han puesto de pie, a Emmett aventando las llaves de su auto, Rosalie del otro lado sólo sonreí enorme al verme.

Quiero reír por la rapidez que ha tomado, porque en pocos segundos esta a mi lado, tomando mi mano y corriendo fuera de la iglesia. Corro a su lado, esperando no tropezar con aquel camino tapizado de piedras, escuchando atrás de nosotros el escándalo que se ha armado por mi culpa. No me siento culpable, así que sólo aprieto aquella mano más fuerte y me dejo llevar a la camioneta estacionada a un lateral. Él abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir, pero antes de cerrarla, me toma de la mejilla y me besa, colocando su frente sobre la mía después.

—Estoy tan contento de que hicieras eso.

—Sólo tenías que mirarme y escapar antes de decir que sí —aseguro.

—Compensare eso —promete y yo sólo asiento, antes de besarlo de nuevo— Te amo —quiero decirle que ya esta compensándolo con esas palabras, pero sólo puedo besarlo una vez más, antes de escapar.

_Escapar…_

Eso es lo que hacemos en ese momento, alejarnos tanto como podemos, aunque no es para siempre, volveremos, toda nuestra vida está aquí, nuestra familia y amigos están aquí. Y él y yo, lo estaremos también.

Veo la iglesia por el retrovisor y no puedo evitar pensar que nunca imaginé ser la chica que interrumpiera una boda, pero definitivamente lo haría otra vez por el chico que este casándose con la chica equivocada, aunque la próxima boda de aquel chico no será con la chica equivocada, seré yo, la chica correcta, con el chico correcto, en el momento correcto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tenía mucho que no escribía algo de esta pareja, así que espero que les guste.

By. Cascabelita


End file.
